Abbots Bromley
Abbots Bromley is a village and civil parish within the English county of Staffordshire, England. Abbots Bromley was rated the best place to live in the Midlands by the Sunday Times. Contents * 1 Location * 2 Population ** 2.1 Schools * 3 History ** 3.1 Domesday Book ** 3.2 Royal Charter ** 3.3 Dissolution of the Monasteries ** 3.4 Industry ** 3.5 Decline ** 3.6 20th century ** 3.7 Historic buildings ** 3.8 Gallery ** 3.9 Listed Buildings in Abbots Bromley * 4 Traditions ** 4.1 The Horn Dance * 5 Sport ** 5.1 Cricket Club ** 5.2 Football * 6 References * 7 External links Locationedit The village is 11.6 miles (18.7 km) north of the city of Lichfield and is 6.8 miles (10.9 km) south west of Uttoxeter.4 The nearest railway station is at Rugeley which is 5.8 miles (9.3 km) south west of the village. The Blithfield Reservoir5 is 1.8 miles (2.9 km) from the centre of the village. Within the parish there are the natural features of Bagot's Wood and the largest remaining part of the Needwood Forest. Phil Drabble's Goats Lodge nature reserve is also in the parish. Populationedit In the census of 2011, Abbots Bromley had a population of 1,799 people living in the civil parish.6 Schoolsedit The village is home to The Richard Clarke First School, run by Staffordshire County Council for pupils aged 4-9. The school is rated as good by OFSTED with outstanding features. The village is also the home of one of the Woodard Schools, Abbots Bromley School (formerly known as the School of S. Mary and S. Anne). Historyedit The first historical record of the village dates from 942, when the manor of "Bromleage" was given to Wulfsige the Black. The will, dated 1002, of Wulfric Spot, Earl of Mercia, gave the village to the Abbey of Burton upon Trent. There is some evidence that the current settlement was a planned town – there is evidence of burgess plots, a grid pattern of streets and a wide market place. Domesday Bookedit Abbas Bromley is recorded in the Domesday Book of 1086–7 as Brunlege, when it was part of the land of St Mary of Burton.7 Royal Charteredit In 1227, a weekly market was confirmed by Royal Charter at the site of the Butter Cross (recorded in 1339, the present structure said by Pevsner to date from the 17th century), which survives to the present. The current, triangular market place is now grassed over and serves as a village green and the focus for events on Horn Dance Day. Dissolution of the Monasteriesedit The village remained affiliated to the Abbey till the Dissolution of the Monasteries in 1545. Henry VIII gave Bromley Abbatis to Sir William Paget, Clerk of the Signet and Privy Councillor. The village was known as''Paget's Bromley'' for several centuries, (distinguishing it from the part of the parish in the hands of the Bagot family, still known as Bagot's Bromley but eventually the influence of the Paget family declined, and the name reverted to Abbots Bromley. Industryedit Despite being an agricultural centre on account of its market and fairs, Abbots Bromley enjoyed some industrial success. In the 16th century it was a major centre for glass manufacture.8 In 1606 it gained agrammar school, now Richard Clarke First School. Declineedit Despite nineteenth century efforts to connect the town to the expanding railway network the North Staffordshire Railway received an act of parliament to build a branch line from Stowe-by-Chartley which was never taken advantage of. Abbots Bromley remained comparatively isolated and in decline, losing its market, fairs and economic status. 20th centuryedit By the 1950s the village faced economic decay and an ageing population. It was also comparatively late in receiving mains electricity and gas services. More recently it has become a dormitory settlement for surrounding urban areas such as the West Midlands conurbation and Derby. There has been some new development as well as the restoration of historic buildings, with a Millennium Hall perhaps the most noted recent example. Historic buildingsedit The village has a large number of listed buildings, and its historic core has conservation area status, reflecting its pre-industrial townscape. Of these, the half timbered Church House,9 The Goats Head Inn,10 which is claimed to be the original town hall,and the Schoolhouse11 (Richard Clarke's 1606 Grammar School) are some of the most noteworthy. The Market Cross (Butter Cross) has been designated a scheduled Ancient Monument.12 Galleryedit * Listed Buildings in Abbots Bromley * the Butter Cross, A scheduled Ancient Monument. * The Grade II listed Bentilee Park Farmhouse * The Grade II listed Hurst Farmhouse. * The Grade II listed Coleridge House, School of St Mary and St Anne. Listed Buildings in Abbots Bromleyedit Traditionsedit The Horn Danceedit The Horn Dance outside the Bagot Arms on 11 September 2006 Main article: Abbots Bromley Horn Dance Abbots Bromley is known for its annual Horn Dance, an English folk dance dating back to the Middle Ages. The modern version of the dance involves reindeer antlers, a hobby horse, Maid Marian, and a Fool.83 The dance takes place on Wakes Monday, the day following Wakes Sunday, which is the first Sunday after 4 September. It begins in the morning on the village green and passes to Blithfield Hall, returning to the village in the early afternoon with the dancers then making their way around the pubs and houses, eventually finishing with a service ofCompline at the church. Sportedit Cricket Clubedit Abbots Bromley has a village cricket club84 that has 1st XI 2nd XI and numerous junior squads. Footballedit Abbots Bromley also has a fast developing football team, Abbots Bromley FC85 They are nicknamed 'The Stags'. They were reformed after over 10 years in 2010. They play in the Uttoxeter & District league in division 2 and play their home games at the Abbots Bromley school for girls complex named 'The Lowers' The Stags are sponsored by G4S, a national security company and fleximas, a local business based in Abbots Bromley. The president of the club is former Aston Villa & Stoke City footballer, Harry Burrows. The chairman is Thomas Wheeldon and the team manager is Mark Hurst Snr. The club reached the Uttoxeter & District division 2/3 cup final in May 2012 but narrowly lost out to Cheadle Town End on penalties in front of a crowd of 150+. The Stags also narrowly missed out on promotion to the Uttoxeter & District first division in 2012 after finishing third, although improving their position the previous year (4th). The club have a large following and can often attract attendances of up to 100 spectators at home games. The club have struck a deal with a local businessman (Martin Higson) for the 2012/13 season, the club will receive £10 per goal scored throughout the league and cup campaigns.[citation needed] Currently the tally is 92 goals (as at 1 May 2013) and the stags have won the League this season (2013). They have 3 more games to take the total above 100 goals and £1,000 for the Season Category:Villages